pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RISHIDEEP 92264
Energy X (talk) 05:32, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Wasn't actually deleted Noted the new account, Remember to stay on one account okay? If you continue to make a account after account then due to rules it's called sockpuppetry and yes as a result of it users will get blocked if they continue making many accounts alright. : '' And like i said in headline your account wasn't actually deleted it right here in link https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:RISHIDEEP try to recover it. Should be easy for you to recover.'' : '' If you can't then stay on this account alright? Don't go changing it again and again do consequences will happen okay? Not saying your into trouble but you will next time we see something new in account change alright so you know as a heads up warning for next time...-Trainer Micah (talk) 08:49, March 6, 2019 (UTC) '' To get Started See the link i gave in discussion https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/SM122 or any episode before and see the edit icon on top where it's blue? That would be where we edit mainly if you see the arrow buy it you can choose between either or '' ''Visual editor is a straight forward click on the edit icon the other is, Classic editor - which can view the whole page to get it see the arrow and should show you via first one. The History - views every edit ever made within it user's you can choose to undo there edit simply by reverting it back to the way it was before. Rename - Let's you rename the whole article page i have been watching periodically on talk pages to make sure we need to rename them so no worries on that. Talk page - Let's you share thoughts of what might be the matter with the page like does it need cleaned locked or whatever it's what we do to make sure no spams vandals etc hurt our articles so you know the pages above ^ Is how many we have total, So yes a very big number to make sure no one/nobodys hurts them. Discussion you can tell is different from here to there so, User talk pages - Let us see our messages i'll say alot of user's begin by talking to detail stuff first hand such as did you know you can signature when you leave messages? it's true and regardless if you do the same to my talk page i'll know who you are the subject/heaadline above is where we separate our messages to you so you can see dates and so on when we leave our signatures okay. Preview - Let's you see the different modes such as mobile or desktop when you publish it media show's photos galleries slidshows sliders videos tables and infoboxes which you can search about headings can be seen above when you leave messages i tried different heading myself although didn't quite work so yeah, Templates - when you editor your profile can be used use the show list of used templates to help you editor if you want to add other templates select the other Add other templates to add more we don't have okay? When you editor you can also see a orange or colored box labeled Pokemon: - whatever if you select that you'll see all our episodes outta what we've done so far including the templates within them which will take you to characters and so on so yes alot to read through to get you started so you know as a experienced user such as myself, We do also make bot's to make sure we clean up after user's regardless if they spamed and or etc my other account you know https://pokemon.fandom.com/user:Trainer_Mike_Bot is my bot account incase i ever need it. So you know if you want a bot your own i could help you out with that with your account above all you need to do is a password reset in the sign up menu whenever you sign in again alright. Then when time come i'll help out with your old account make it a bot alright what we call "Bots work" so yes hopefully this is enough to get you started if you need anything let me know here...-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:41, April 20, 2019 (UTC) And i'll see if i can help out further if not see the orange signature above ^ to leave the user a message alright so you know good luck editoring! Any questions just ask okay? Chat later!